


Marry Me

by mollyroll



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Chronic Illness, Coming Out, Don't copy to another site, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, only that it's not as fake as they thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyroll/pseuds/mollyroll
Summary: "Marry me."Corpse's head shot up. His roommate was kneeling in front of him, staring into his gray eyes with an intensity he had never seen before."Sy...wha-" Corpse could have sworn he felt his heart stop. His grip on the desk chair's armrests tightened, but Sykkuno kept talking."I'm serious, Corpse. Marry me." Sykkuno finished wrapping the bandage around Corpse's knee, tidy as always. His voice sounded measured. "You can't live like this... it isn't fair! I'll put you on my insurance and-"
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 544
Collections: Corpsekkuno Fic Exchange: Holidays 2020 edition!, Server Simps





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accordingtomel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomel/gifts).



> Pinch hit for my dear friend Mel  
> Hope you like this!!! Happy holidays!! LOVE U  
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> Thanks to petra4president, minrengi, and joce(thedarknesswithin) for betaing! 
> 
> Just as a disclaimer, the medical issues & experience dealing with them I reference in this fic are my own, any similarity to Corpse's is accidental

"Marry me."

Corpse's head shot up. His roommate was kneeling in front of him, staring into his gray eyes with an intensity he had never seen before.

"Sy...wha-" Corpse could have sworn he felt his heart stop. His grip on the desk chair's armrests tightened, but Sykkuno kept talking.

"I'm serious, Corpse. Marry me." Sykkuno finished wrapping the bandage around Corpse's knee, tidy as always. His voice sounded measured. "You can't live like this... it isn't fair! I'll put you on my insurance and-"

"But… Sykkuno… I-"

His roommate stood up, annoyance flashing across his features. "You're not gay, I know. This isn't about that. This is about your health!"

Corpse had no answer to that. It wasn't like Sykkuno to raise his voice, and that shocked him. His eyes were glued to the pristine white bandage Sykkuno had wrapped around his knee so carefully—a stark contrast to the way Corpse did his own bandages. No one had ever treated him with such tenderness...

Seeing Sykkuno so assertive was… a welcome change, to say the least. Even if he was putting Corpse on the spot just a little bit.

He didn't know at what point of his life he had realized his sexuality might not have been as black and white as he once thought. Meeting Sykkuno might have been the catalyst for change… His roommate was gentle, caring, soft, and always a sight for sore eyes. He felt his cheeks redden as the thought of maybe, possibly getting married to him made his pulse quicken.

Even if Sykkuno didn't feel the same… even if this was nothing but a clever little ploy to finally get him some much needed medical attention… The mere thought of getting _married_ felt like a dream, and Corpse didn't want it to end. 

But he treasured their friendship too much to ruin it with his stupid emotions.

Ever since they moved in together so many years ago, Sykkuno had made it his life mission to make sure he was happy and comfortable. Corpse hated it. He felt like a huge burden to someone he loved more than a best friend. 

Corpse had been forced to drop out of college after a particularly nasty flare up, and even now random pains got him unable to walk at times. Sykkuno was always there for him, never asked for anything but companionship, never complained about his self imposed duties.

When Corpse got laid off work, after one absence too many, and couldn't afford rent for the month… Sykkuno stepped in. _He didn't need to worry about it,_ he said. _Even if he had to work two jobs to keep them afloat, he would do it gladly._

Sykkuno was a kind man.

He had been the one to splurge and get him a tens unit for his birthday, back before Corpse got a job. Back when neither of them could really afford something like that. He made sure his microwaveable gel packs were always in reach. That the frozen peas were always ready. That he would have enough diclofenac cream to last him a lifetime. That when he desperately needed a massage he would get one. That he was sleeping well, eating well, staying hydrated…

That on the days he couldn't walk he would have his crutches on hand.

That on the days he couldn't even get out of bed, he would remember his friends loved him and he was important.

Corpse was more than a little in love with Sykkuno.

He didn't know what he had done to deserve such a devoted caretaker. But if he was sure of one thing, it was that he didn't deserve Sykkuno. He would only drag him down. He couldn't stand the thought of tying him down like this, stunting his growth, clipping his wings so that he would always feel obligated to care for him. _That_ wasn't fair.

"Y-You're overthinking it, Corpse. Stop that," his friend spoke in a fond voice. Sykkuno sat on the bed across from Corpse's desk chair, legs crossed, arms crossed, more nervous than Corpse had seen him in years.

Corpse's voice sounded hoarse when he finally spoke up. "What if you meet a girl, and you want to marry her?"

Their gazes locked and they couldn't help the simultaneous laugh that made their shoulders shake.

"Oh come on, Corpse!" Sykkuno didn't hide his smile anymore, and Corpse's heart jumped every single time because it was like getting blinded by the sun, so full of light. "You know girls aren't into me!"

Corpse shook his head in fond disbelief. "They're missing out. You're… a great friend…"

Sykkuno's eyes softened. "Marry me, then. Let me care for you."

"Why? Why are you throwing away your fucking _life_ for me, like this?" Corpse could feel the bitter sting of tears in his eyes, and Sykkuno's expression told him he had noticed too. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Sykkuno faltered, initially reaching for a hug but then just took his hand, thumb rubbing soothing circles on his knuckles. Pouring everything he wanted to say but couldn't into the simple gesture.

“You’re not a burden, you never have been! You’re my best friend, Corpse. You’ve helped me through more than you can imagine and… I want to make this more bearable for you!” Sykkuno looked down, unable to meet his roommate’s eyes. "You're... _special_ to me. You'll always be…"

Did he dare hope?

It was as much as he was going to get from Sykkuno, he had always been rather reserved with his feelings...

It was now or never. Sykkuno looked vulnerable, he had opened his heart to him and… Corpse would never leave him hanging. He took a deep, steeled his nerves, and replied. "I have feelings for you."

"Are you memeing?" Sykkuno looked faint, like he would collapse if Corpse so much as breathed on him. "I-I thought you were straight?"

"I thought so too…" Corpse couldn't help the sweet smile that broke out of his lips. "I'm not memeing, Sy. You're _it_ for me, it's always been you."

Sykkuno's eyes opened wide, but Corpse continued talking. He couldn't meet his eyes. "I’ve liked you for a while. I- I don't know when it happened but…"

"I want to be with you, Sykkuno." A delicate hand cupped his cheek and he looked up into those warm brown eyes he loved so much. Corpse couldn't stop himself. "I want you for you. Not for your insurance."

"Corpse w-what… what are you saying?" Sykkuno's cheeks were flushed and his hand was trembling and his palm felt clammy against his cheek. Corpse just had to cover the other's hand with his own.

Was he insane? That was the only reason he could justify to himself going through with this plan. He was a selfish man, he wanted to ruin their friendship.

"If the offer's still on the table then…" He stood up from his chair, careful to not put weight on his sore knee. "I'm saying yes."

Sykkuno rushed to help keep him stable, warm hands wrapped tightly around Corpse's waist. Red rimmed brown eyes looking into his with such love…

Corpse couldn't look away.

"Yes, Sykkuno… I will marry you."


End file.
